


Interning for Tony Stark by Spider-man

by doodle_7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_7/pseuds/doodle_7
Summary: When Peter Parker get qualified for an internship position he unknowingly applied for, things get messy. Especially when the one who's interning Peter Parker is Tony Stark. Add that to the Avengers are chasing down Spider-man, Ned is confused, and a scheme in the streets of New York.AU from before Civil War. Attributes of many Spider-man's.Also on Wattpad





	1. Monday

##### Tony Stark has no idea that Peter Parker is Spider-man, let alone that Peter exists. Peter isn't interning at the Stark Towers, either. That is until Tony Stark has an especially cruel idea that may or may not cause Peter's identity to become known to him. This is before Civil War, and many Avengers are living in Stark's Tower.

I swear, if someone doesn't know about the Stark internship contest, they've been living in a rock. Or a meteoroid thousands of miles further than the sun from Earth. Like, for them not to know this information, it would be insane. Every news network across America have done some skit, post, or article on the contest. Tony Stark needs a personal intern. He created a contest to find such.

There would be 5 contestants: 5 possible interns.

Only one internship.

They would be hand selected from applications across America ranging from kids in high school to 20 years old. Today, he would be giving out the possible internships. Tony Stark was oddly cruel like that.

On my way to school today, I've seen five billboards, two TVs, and tons of reporters rushing in their taxis to get to the Stark Towers on time. I sigh, getting slightly agitated with the whole thing. Last week, when Tony Stark announced the contest, I choose not to apply. It could be like a dream. "Your only bucket-list item: checked off," as Aunt May put it. "Only absolutely necessary! Dude, you could get in and change our lives forever," as Ned had put it. But I kinda maybe sorta need to definitely keep Spiderman a secret. If I have to trade a small dream for the safety of the citizens in New York, then so be it. I have more than just me to be responsible for.

I continue walking down the street. Sighing, I tuck a study guide back into my backpack. It's not like I can focus. Suddenly, my neck starts to tingle. _Danger_. I jerk my head to the side as a hand reaches for my head. I whirl my head around to see Flash.

"Penis, buddy, jumpy much? Let me guess- did you have a bad dream last night? One about your dead uncle? Or was it about your dead parents this time? You know, maybe you should follow your family's pattern and just die, too," he says, pulling me to the side of the sidewalk. I shudder and walk quicker, brushing him off. He laughs and keeps following me.

"Guess what, Penis Parker! I applied for the Stark Internship! I heard you didn't even try! Just watch, I'll get in and become your idol's favorite person in the world! Just you wait!" Some of Flash's friends caught up with him and distract him enough for me to get away with some sprinting. I met up with Ned at school, and all was normal, until lunch.

\----------------------*before lunch*--------------------

"PETER PARKER!" my spidey senses shock me as Mr. Hancock slams his booklet on my desk. I looked up at him.

"Dear Lord," he muttered to himself, "Why do I have to tell you this?" He seemed to be fighting with himself. I heard him mutter to himself, "Curses for being his teacher before lunch."

Mr. Hancock didn't exactly love me. Maybe it was because, by the time I was hungry for lunch, my sleep felt deprived due to my spidey activities. After sleeping through about ten of his classes, he had a decent reason for hating me.

"Just, stay behind after class. I have to tell you something."

A few of the seniors snickered back at me. I was confused but nodded quickly. I tried to stay awake through the rest of the class, unsuccessfully and walked up to him after the bell rang. He fidgeted behind his desk, twirling his pencil and not seeming very happy.

"I'm supposed to tell you that, somehow, you landed a spot to maybe be Tony Stark's intern." I dropped my books.

_Wait._

_What._

"S—T! BUT I DIDN'T APPLY FOR IT!" I exclaim, combing my hair back. _How did this happen? I... I couldn't intern for Tony Stark; he might figure out that I'm Spiderman. He'd tell the Avengers. Wait, will I get to meet the Avengers? Could I, only being there until Tony Stark kicks me out? That would be so cool!_ I let myself consider it for a moment: Me, actually mentoring under Tony Stark, even only for maybe a day. That would be amazing.

"Language, Parker, and be grateful, you little- GRRRR! Just, f--, just be at his tower tomorrow. He, for some terrible, logicless reason, selected you to be one of the five. You'll have a chance to be like his intern with the four others tomorrow and the rest of the week. Then, he'll choose someone to be his actual intern," Mr. Hancock then left his desk and went out of the room. He couldn't handle the excitement rising on my face. I didn't have the chance to complain that it was so soon, or ask about how I would even get to the Stark Towers. I manage to stumble out of his classroom and cut in line to get lunch with Ned. He looks worried, and I finally notice who was behind him. Flash. Flash and a few stupid seniors, acting somewhat like a version of uncool kids attempting at being cool. One of the seniors was in my math class. Flash looks over at his supposed best buds and whispered something.

They snicker, and Flash walked up to me. "Heard you got in trouble, Penis Parker!"

Flash shoved me aside and shrugged his friends in front of us. A heard of thirty kids went in front of us. Flash stayed next to me and just laughed. I rolled my eyes and just let them pass us. _Who cares if we only get the watery potatoes and the leftover cold sandwiches?_ My stomach grumbled. Ned looked pretty irritated, too. I was planning on telling Ned my news once we sat down, but since it looked like getting lunch would take a while, I decided to already tell him. But he beat me to it.

"What was that about?" Ned mutters, inching a bit in line. He looks away from me.

"I was pulled out by Mr. Hancock. He kinda told me..." I started.

"Oh my gosh! You got in- didn't you?! You're going to be the Tony Stark's intern!!! GAAAAHHH! I mean, I wasn't completely expecting you to actually qualify! When me and May set up your application we weren't-" Nee blurted, waving his arms around. I suddenly shot up at the last bit.

"Wait- Ned! You and May did what?!" I groaned and brushed my hair back. _It's not his fault. He doesn't know I'm Spider-man._ To him, this is just a great dream come true to his best bro. I snickered to myself. Parker luck.

"So it's true! You are qualified!!! Just... just promise me that you'll say hi to Tony Stark for me- or any of the Avengers... PETER- wait- do you think you'll meet them?!" Everyone turned to us in the lunchroom, seemingly annoyed rather than impressed. I doubt they actually believed us- they probably thought we were talking about some fantasy.

But this... this is real life.


	2. Tuesday (Part Uno)

 

This sure is real life. I was standing outside in the rain, deciding how exactly to get from my aunt's apartment to the Stark Towers. _Peter Luck_. On my back, I stored my backpack filled with some paper, my Spider-man suit, my trashy computer, and a sweatshirt to cover up the Spider-man suit, so that at first glance into my bag you couldn't see it. I had to take my suit everywhere, after all. Who knows what could happen.

I guickly slipped on my suit behind the apartment building after a while and swung off. I'd just have to take the suit off a block before the building. I tried to make my movements erratic; heading straight to Stark Towers might come across as suspicious to the citizens of New York. After nearing the last block, I slipped into a crack behind some buildings and changed out of my suit, desperately trying to keep the inside contents of my backpack dry. I only had one computer.

Then, I slopped myself right up to the final doorway of the tower, and I let myself crumple up right there.

_Holy cow I was actually doing this._

_How in the world am I going to do this?_

_Will I meet Tony Stark?_

_Will I meet the Avengers?_

_Will I manage keeping my secret away from them?_

That got me thinking. _Maybe they already know. Maybe that's the only reason I'm here. Gosh darn it- it's a trap. They're going to report me for my vigilante crimes, aren't they? I'm going to be put in jail and Aunt May's going have to pay for bail- wait- maybe I won't even get out! Maybe I'll be stuck in there for years! DECADES! Will I ever get to..._

"Hey, kid, you alright?" I jumped and turned around. Three young people stood behind me. _S--t, I must have looked like a fool._

"Uh... Yeah." I continued to stare. Two boys and one girl; they seemed maybe in their 20s or younger. One boy looked like a mess: a mop for hair, a large "Life's a glitch" and baggy shorts. The other boy looked pretty pristine; he was the guy who I assumed that asked me if I was alright. The girl seemed to have dressed herself up a bit. Her makeup was quite a bit off, though.

"Um, kid, please stop staring at us. I wouldn't recommend bothering any of those people in there. In fact, if we could just get past you; we're kinda some of the people trying out for a Stark internship," the pristine guy said. I breathed a sigh and stuck out my hand.

"Ha- that's great! So am I!" I said, holding up my hand. No one shook it. I kept looking up at them and realized that none of them had particularly believing faces. The messy dude kinda smiled incredulously, though.

The girl shook her head: "You would have been on the bus with us for the last hour if you were working to be an intern."

I looked behind them. _There was a bus! Are you seriously kidding me right now?_

"THERE WAS A BUS!?" I groaned. "Did you guys stop by Midtown School of Science and Technology?"

The messy dude nodded. "Actually, yes! I guess this kid really is a part of the team!"

"First off, we're competing. We're no team. Next, kid, we'll let you come in with us, but whatever they say about you and your supposed internship like us- I can't help you out on that. I would leave now," the pristine guy said. I pursed my lips and nodded. _What else was I supposed to do?_ I followed them into the Stark Towers, and we greeted a lady.

"Oh! You guys must be Tony Stark's possible interns!" she rambled excitedly. "Here, just let me check your faces."

"They are all valid! Hello, James Ronald, Matt Guy, Peter Parker, and Isabella Mill." A clear, British accent said from the ceiling. My stomach curled. It was Mr. Stark's AI! It sounded amazing! I had tried an AI a month ago, and it worked in the apartment. Unfortunately, due to a cooking error of mine, and the fact that I did not make the speaker fireproof, the fire kinda sparked the entire system, and Aunt May had me pull it out.

As I was thinking, I didn't notice the staring older kids. Mr. Pristine shook it off and said, "C'mon."

Then, an elevator opened.

And out came Tony Stark.

"Alright kids, here's the dealio. As you all probably know by now, I am interested in taking up a young personal intern," Tony Stark said, nodding his head. I nearly melted on the spot. The billionaire scientist, Tony Iron Man Stark, was talking to me! As Peter Parker!

"The way things will work around here ... um-" he paused for a moment. That's when I notice a small voice and an earpiece in Mr. Stark's ear. I focused harder, wondering who he was talking to.

"Tony! LISTEN to me! Gosh it just ! Big pain in the-"

Tony continued with his speech to us: "The rules of the way... the way... er... This will work this week by you each getting one on one sessions with me. You will also get to work with some other older interns and programmers and staff and such in between. I'm looking for but I don't really have the specifics of exactly how I'm going to choose. But.... ! Shut up!"

The college looking people looked at one another, anxious. I focused in on the earpiece again.

"DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, STARK? S-P-I-D-E-" _wait a second..._ "R-M-A-N. Get him. Shield needs to..."

_What?!_ I bounced back, shocked. _What did the guy mean, get me? Who was he? And what was he doing ordering Mr. Stark around?_

Mr. Stark excused himself, and we kinda just stood there. They were clearly confused, so I gave them some clarifying information.

"Mr. Stark had an earpiece. He was probably calling someone..." The three of them kept discussing. I, on the other hand, was very interested in the conversation Mr. Stark and that dude was having. The lobby seems quite intrigued, too, but there was no doubt that they've probably been watching us since we came in.

Stark groans dramatically and breaths out, "Jeez, Eyepatch, calm down. I'm doing the whole internship thing this morning. Can you wait until... let's say... never? I'm free then."

"Shut up. Give your goddamn Avengers the mission. The Spider-Man needs to be brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. We just need his identity and run a few tests. He's a threat. I'm a busy man, Stark. I have bigger issues, so can you, for once, be helpful and get the Spider?"

I started sweating at the thought of the Avengers coming after me. _Why now? What'd I ever do to them?_

"Alright. Alright. I'll figure it out. I don't think he's much of a threat, though. Whelp, I'll catch you later."

"Stark, don't you dare hang..."

Tony Stark claps his hands together from the corner of the room and turns back to us. I flinch.

"Let's redo this, shall we, interns? Okay, so, we can... You can... Oh gosh, I give up. Stupid Eyepatch," Mr. Stark says and shoves the little earpiece into his pocket. He musters up his bravado and looks like he is about to go into some elaborate speech.

"Wait a minute- wasn't I supposed to have 5 people here?"

"Congratulations on your observation, sir. Miss. Jones called and told the lobby that her application for your internship was not under her consent." Tony Stark huffs and shrugs it off.

"This should work very smoothly if you kids are the kids I accepted from your applications. I'll take time to do projects with each one of you, one on one. This will range from Stark Industry products to maybe some Avengers tech. You will also be personal projects and group projects. Current interns have been informed that they can ask you guys for help or to do something, too. You're working on a nearly empty intern floor: 36. I'll call whoever a want up to wherever I am. Comprehendo?" he says. We all nod. I notice that my hands are trembling, hoping that the others just got a little bit more nervous, too.

"I'll have," Tony Stark looks over like he's choosing his first prey, "You!"

I find myself sighing in relief when his finger selects the girl. She simply nods.

"Okay... First pair up..." Tony Stark points at me, and then to Mr. Pristine. _Why did I get such luck?_ I swallow very slowly and nod. Mr. Pristine just looks straight ahead when I glance at him. Tony then gives us some paper, which Mr. Pristine gladly receives from him. The other dude gets to go off to do his own thing. I envy him. As I watch the messy dude walk off, I guess Mr. Pristine started to go, too. I groan and start to follow him. I really must start a conversation. Somehow, we must work together. I've worked with worse as Spider-man.

I slide up next to him, matching his long pace. "So... uh... what is the assignment... project... thing?"

Mr. Pristine shoves the papers into my chest and continues walking. _Okay. So it's really going to be like this._ I look through the papers. _Basically, with the materials he's given us an intern's room, we must construct a machine that helps with engineering._ A few things come to mind, of course, but nothing really struck me as perfect for the project.

I call up to him, "So, do you have any ideas?" to notice that he was gone. The door on the left was about to close, though, so I make a safe assumption that that was the room. I rush in and double check with the papers. Then, I try again.

"So, do you have any ideas? I'm thinking that we could the nanotechnology -"

"Look, I've worked hard for years to get to the point I am in. I'm not about to let some kid ruin my chances," Mr. Pristine says, turning away from me. I recoil. _Okay, seriously, what did this guy have against me?_

"Dude, look, I got here through the same process you did. Can we try to work together for one project? That's it." To be frank, I wasn't too thrilled about having to do a project together either now.

Mr. Pristine slams his fists down on the table, turning to face me eye to eye. "Now, why would I do that?" _Because that's what Tony Stark is requiring._ "You can just take the credit for it. Whatever, if that's why you're bugging me so much."

I consider just moving myself to some different, smaller workspace in the room, but Tony Stark is watching. He's expecting a team player. I have to do some work.

"Tony Stark has cameras recording us right now. I don't want to take the credit for your work. You have two options: I'll either help build parts of the bot in a different place in the room, or I'll do my own project in the room," I suggest. Mr. Pristine doesn't turn around from the tablet.

"You're not telling me what to do. Get out."I should be angry and go up to him right now. Maybe spit in his face. Or throw him to the ground with a "Yeet", but, instead, I grab some mechanics and leave the intern room. I wander down some hallways. I know I'm being recorded, and if I don't find a room soon, I'll probably be thrown out, declared to be some spy or something. This internship though... now I want it.

I really want it, so there's no chance in me giving up yet. With my mind now set, I think of the perfect bot for Stark's commands. Or bots. I need to create some moldable metal. Contraptions that I must admit came from the idea of Big Hero Six. I'd make them have magnetic pulls and molecules so loose that the metal comes off as a liquid. I read up on the theory a few days ago when it came up as a recommended article on a school website. A few links lead to a few more links, and suddenly, I was reading up on moldable metal. Might as well try since this may be the only time I actually have nice supplies.

Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love using old phones and trash tech as the parts for my tech. With that thought in mind, I slide into the next room I see. Mistake. BIG mistake.

"Gah! This isn't what it looks like," she says. She, as in the cute African girl standing over our computers who apparently has a wickedly cool accent. "Wait- who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is actually my birthday!!! Trully thrilled. I decided to post this. Little secret- I usually do not post all I have. I actually have about a thousand more words but I really wanted to post so I determined that I would post 2000 ish words. *insert nervous laughter* Happy birthday to the 19 million who share my birthday! I have a good feeling about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay so I actually finished this a little while ago, but I needed to make a good cover and such. I had some fun ideas for this au, and I hope it plays out well. How do you think of the writing? Please give criticism for those who read. What Avengers should he meet? Any recommendations? I have some firm ideas that I want to make play, but if you have any ideas, that'll be great.
> 
> Further chapters are longer, I promise.
> 
> Please vote, comment, and follow! Thank Y'all!


End file.
